Frugal, Nutritious Snacks for Children
Lately, there has been a lot in the news concerning obesity in America. And not just in adults—our children are over-weight, also. It's not surprising, considering the advertising dollars that are spent each year aimed at persuading children that potato chips, candy bars and other "junk food" are good for them. While we may not be able to change the world, we can change what is available to our children in our own homes. Here are a few healthy alternatives to those fat and sugar laden "store-bought" snacks. Please note that snacks and foods containing honey are not suitable for those children under 2 years of age. Peanut Butter Balls * 1/2 cup peanut butter * 1/2 cup honey * 1 cup toasted wheat germ * 1 tablespoons powdered milk # Mix ingredients well, shape into balls. # Roll in coconut if desired. # Store in refrigerator. Popcorn is a great snack food. It is a good source of fiber and low in calories—until you add toppings. Don't add salt, but try sprinkling grated Parmesan or American cheese on top. Zipper top bags of popcorn are handy for taking along on picnics and other outings. Honey "Cracker Jacks" * 6 tablespoons honey * 1/4 cup butter or margarine * 6 cups popped popcorn * 1 cup peanuts # Melt honey and butter in microwave until melted and blended. # Let cool. Mix peanuts and popcorn; pour honey mixture over and stir till coated. # Spread in single layer in shallow baking pan. # Bake at 350 degrees for 5–10 minutes. # Stir several times during baking. # Watch closely so it doesn't burn. # Store in airtight container. Apricot Nectar * 1/2 cup dried apricots * 2 cups of pineapple juice # Soak 1/2 cup dried apricots in 2 cups of pineapple juice for about 1 hour. # Process in blender till smooth. Fruity Soda Drink # Combine equal amounts of carbonated water with fruit juice. # Sweeten with honey, if desired. Banana Smoothie * 1 1/4 cups milk * 1 banana * 1/2 teaspoon vanilla # Process in blender till smooth. This is a good way to use up bananas. # With summer coming up, frozen snacks will be on our grocery lists. # Why not try these alternatives? Homemade Frozen Pops * 1 6-oz. can frozen juice concentrate, softened try orange, grape, or fruit punch * 1 juice can * water * 2 containers of plain yogurt popsicle sticks and cups # Process in blender. Pour into cups and insert sticks. Freeze. # Small paper cups work pretty well as molds for these recipes. Make Your Own Pudding Pops * 1 small pkg. instant pudding mix—any flavor * 1 3/4 cup lowfat milk # Mix as directed on package. # Once again, pour into molds and add sticks. Freeze. These ideas should help feed those hungry kids on these warm spring and summer days! Could it be a mistake that "STRESSSED" is "DESSERTS" spelled backwards? Cyndi Roberts may be contacted at http://www.cynroberts.com editor@cynroberts.com Cyndi Roberts is the editor of the "1 Frugal Friend 2 Another" bi-weekly newsletter and founder of the website of the same name. Visit http://www.cynroberts.com to find creative tips, articles, and a free e-cooking book. Subscribe to the newsletter and receive the free e-course "Taming the Monster Grocery Bill". Category:American Snacks Category:Healthy Snacks Category:Kid-friendly Recipes Category:Snack Recipes